The prior art consists of an RFID-based radio communication system comprising a plurality of RFID tags that are in radio communication contact with one or more readers. By means of this radio communication, the RFID tags transmit their ID codes and further data to a stationary reader.
An RFID system of this type is employed, for example, for monitoring the presence of workers on oil platforms, in spatially extensive industrial areas, or in container terminals, each container in the latter case being equipped with a tag bearing a unique identifier. In the case of this RFID system, the type and placement of the containers in the spatially extensive area is captured.
On oil platforms, it is necessary to continually monitor the presence of the workers employed there. Each employee therefore carries with him an RFID tag bearing his individual identification. The radio communication between the plurality of tags and the one or more stationary readers permits reliable detection of the presence and the whereabouts of the worker.
It is a shortcoming of the prior art that it is not always possible to ensure that each tag is in operationally reliable and functioning radio communication with the reader. For example, it can happen that an RFID system terminates its radio communication with the tag because of a defect occurring in the system, or that it no longer communicates with the tag for other reasons. An unwanted false alarm is then triggered which, however, arises only from the termination of the radio communication but does not signify an accident of the worker wearing the tag on the oil platform.
Until now, it has been known only to limit the monitoring to a few components of this RFID system, for example to the functioning of RFID readers, or of individual components that work together with the RFID reader.
It is a shortcoming of the known systems, however, that it has been possible only to selectively check certain components of the RFID system for proper functioning. However, so far it has not been known to check the functioning of the entire RFID system and to ensure the performance thereof.